Alaric and Jo
The relationship between doctor Jo Robles and Original Vampire Alaric Saltzman. They first met in'' I'll Remember. Season Six In ''I'll Remember, Jo walks up to Alaric and comments on how she "finally found someone over 20". She introduces herself and they shake hands. She notices he has a flask in his hands and says "May I?", asking him if she could have a drink. Alaric, knowing it was actually blood inside it, awkwardly comments that he's a germophobe. To avoid more awkwardness, he says he needs to make a phone call real quick, he steps away and leaves Elena a voice message commenting on how he "lost his game" when he became a vampire. In Black Hole Sun, Jeremy has a hangover and has been sick therefore Alaric takes him to the hospital, where they come across Jo, she gives Jeremy a cup and he is off to the bathroom. Jo then asks Alaric if she wants to know, to which Alaric replies "Just a normal day in the life of an occult studies professor." She then says they have a lot in common. Later on in the episode, Alaric and Jo are talking, when a male teenager covered in blood checks in at the hospital, Alaric starts staring at him, since he can't control his blood lust yet. Jo realizes he is staring and tells him that when a sexy doctor is flirting with him, he should pay all attention to her. In The World Has Turned and Left Me Here, Elena sets up Alaric on a date with Jo at the Homecoming Corn Maze, as soon as they see each other, they realize they are being set up and instantly decide that they are too old for the party and that they should go have a drink. Alaric takes a flask out of his pocket and Jo says "I thought you were a germophobe!" to which Alaric replies "I'll make an exception.". Afterwards, Tyler hits a teenage boy who was running around on the road and Tyler's car goes straight through the corn field, resulting in a lot of injured people, two of them being Alaric and Jo, but since Ric is a vampire, he heals straight away, telling Jo it's not his blood. They then make their way to help the injured people, Jo realizes that blood makes Ric squeamish, since he has gone pale. He does his best to control his cravings whilst he is around an injured man. At the end of the episode, Alaric is at the hospital with Jo and he asks her if she is okay. She says she's fine and starts talking about how amazing he was out there, naming all his good qualities, which include the fact that he's the most handsome man she has ever seen. She says it might sound crazy, but she knows what she wants and that she thinks they were destined to meet. After hearing this, Alaric says she's amazing, intelligent and the sexiest doctor he has ever seen, and that he would like to think they are meant to be, which leads him to compelling her into thinking he is an alcoholic and that he is bad for her and that she wants him to run for the hills. The compulsion doesn't work and Jo kisses Alaric and leaves. Gallery 601-67-JoAlaric.png 6x01-11.jpg 6X04-19-AlaricJeremyJo.jpg 6X04-20-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-49-JoAlaric.jpg 6X05-50-Jo.jpg Tvd_6x05-2.jpg 6X05-60-AlaricJo.jpg Tvd_6x05-4.jpg Tvd_6x05-1.jpg 6X05-74-ElenaAlaricJo.jpg 6X05-101-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-102-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-103-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-104-AlaricJo.jpg 6X05-105-AlaricJo.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship